The subject matter described herein relates to flow control devices, such as fluid flow control devices for use in irrigation, fire sprinkler, fire hydrant, or petroleum distribution or dispensing systems, as well as gaseous flow control devices
Fluid distribution and dispensing systems, such as irrigation, fire sprinkler, and fire hydrant systems, facilitate the distribution of fluids, such as water, to desired locations at desired times. Irrigation systems, for example, provide needed water to grass, plants, or animals, while fire sprinkler and fire hydrant systems typically provide needed fluids to dose fires. These fluid distribution and dispensing systems may incorporate flow control devices which control the flow of fluids in the system.
A fluid flow control device may employ one or more control valves and one or more flow control devices. The upstream end of the fluid flow control device is typically connected to the supply line(s), usually at a “T” or elbow junction, and the downstream end of the fluid control device is typically connected to one or more sprinkler heads, such as in irrigation and fire sprinkler systems. In particular, the upstream end of the control valve is usually connected to the supply line(s), the upstream end of the flow control device is connected to the downstream end of the control valve, and the downstream end of the flow control device is connected to the sprinkler head(s). The supply lines, fluid flow control device, and sprinkler heads are commonly made of plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), copper, brass or galvanized steel or some other corrosion resistant material. Moreover, each component (e.g., the supply lines, control valve, flow control device, and sprinkler head) may be made of a material different from the other components in the system.
The flow control device in conventional flow control devices is often implemented to extend the sprinkler head from the supply line, such as above the supply line in a below the ground or on the ground irrigation system, or below the supply line in an above the ground fire sprinkler system, which is typically used in new construction of office, industrial, and residential buildings.
While the flow control device-mounted sprinkler head enlarges the area irrigated by the sprinkler, the flow control device and sprinkler head are susceptible to being broken or stolen since they are exposed. In such an event, because the control valves that are used in many conventional flow control devices are not appropriate for automatically restricting the flow of fluids when a breakage occurs or the sprinkler head is stolen or damaged, fluids cannot be properly distributed as the rate of fluid flow increases without the restricting back pressure provided by the sprinkler head. As a result, fluid flows freely and abundantly, which may damage the intended and unintended irrigation area. Moreover, a significant amount of fluids can be wasted as the result of the unrestricted flow of fluids.
Some conventional flow control devices have employed automatic control valves, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,584, that automatically restrict the flow of fluids when a breakage occurs or the sprinkler head is stolen or damaged.